Virtualization technology is a technology used to separate and decouple an underlying hardware device from an upper-layer operating system or application. Being one of key underlying technologies supporting the currently prevailing cloud computing (Cloud Computing) platform, the virtualization technology is capable of dramatically improving the resource usage efficiency for a physical device. Compared with a conventional physical server, a virtual machine (VM, Virtual Machine) running on a virtual platform has features such as better isolation and encapsulation.
Currently, a communication device (for example, a base station, a base station controller, a mobility management network element, and a data gateway) is generally deployed with a plurality of service boards and one control board. For a deployment manner, reference may be made to FIG. 1. To improve the usage efficiency for physical resources, the virtualization technology is deployed in each service board to achieve the maximum reasonable utilization of hardware resources of the service boards. In an application scenario, a service board of a communication device may be busy at some time and another service board may be idle at the same time, resulting in a waste of hardware resources of the communication device to a certain extent.